


Moonlight Rendezvous

by Windfang



Series: Midnight Rendezvous [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto rarely meets. So when the Uchiha sent his trusty messenger hawk, Lord 7th hokage naturally rushes to hear his report…personally. A SasuNaru OneShot Fluff
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Midnight Rendezvous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218170
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Moonlight Rendezvous

Moonlight Rendezvous

-o-o-o-

Naruto enjoys his job as the hokage. It had been his lifelong dream. For one who have been deprived of a family since childhood, who would have thought that he could gain such a huge family in the name of Konoha?

But there's someone who wasn't in the village-someone who occupies an especially large spot in his heart, one who have been his driving force since childhood, his brother, his friend, his first soulmate. So when a hawk came unto his window that evening, Naruto was especially excited.

This bird can only be Sasuke's. With trembling hands, he opened the note that had been securely tied to the avian's leg. His heart skipped as he read the note.

"I'm waiting at our usual spot."

Naruto wouldn't normally leave his office with unfinished work but this time, he looked up at Shikamaru with pleading eyes and in an instant, his adviser understood and smiled.

"It's okay Naruto. I'll handle things from here."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

And with that, Naruto put on his Hokage cloak and sped up, tracing the usual route that he had memorized since he took office. It's impossible for him to miss this place, for he have been here countless of times before.

-o-o-o-

"You're late, Naruto." Naruto took a moment to catch his breath as he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It took a while for me to get here. You know I ran as fast as I could. I don't even know the way home anymo-mppff."

That was when he felt warm, soft lips upon his own, silencing Naruto's embarrassed explanation. Without hesitation, Sasuke pulled the other male towards him in urgency and Naruto could only close his eyes in response, enjoying the attention he was receiving.

It felt like an eternity before the dark-haired ninja pulled away, leaving Lord 7th breathless and gasping.

"Sasuke."

"I've missed you dobe." Naruto's eyes softened as he took a seat beside what he considered his most important person, more so than the village, more so than his family. This man here is his other half, the reason for his existence, the first bond that he formed. He would trust this man with his life and risk everything for him in a heartbeat.

He leaned his head upon the other's strong shoulders, noting the weariness upon the other man's frame. He ignored the dust and the grime that stained his robes as they made contact with the other man's cloak.

"I missed you too…teme." He felt a soft kiss upon his forehead and stole a glance upon the Uchiha, only to meet the man's midnight black eyes gazing down upon him with such love that Naruto's knees felt like their melting. He gasped as he took upon the man's otherworldly appearance, the ethereal moon illuminating Sasuke's strong yet familiar face, his lips curled upwards in a gentle yet teasing smile.

Sasuke raised a hand to touch his hair and Naruto enjoyed the contact, his eyes never leaving the intense gaze that had been upon him.

"Uchiha Sasuke reporting, Lord 7th." Naruto let out a playful laugh as Sasuke unknowingly teased a ticklish spot behind his ear.

"Bastard, that can wait, don't you think? I've got all night for you."

"I know, Naruto, be patient." Sasuke's voice became noticeably softer as he shifted their bodies so Naruto is now sitting in between his thighs. Naruto pressed back, closing their distance and sighed in satisfaction as he felt Sasuke's strong and firm chest.

Wordlessly, Sasuke gave tender kisses on Naruto's temple, slowly making his way to give the Hokage's ears a slight nibble. This earned him a surprised yelp from his dobe, which only served to spur the Uchiha on. Naruto trembled in his arms, but said nothing, his eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of being held by his partner.

It had been too long since they last held each other like this. Sasuke have been investigating Kaguya's trail after all and as each visit grow less and less, the yearning in both their hearts grew even more. At this point, neither were willing to break the silence that has enveloped them but when Sasuke's tongue caressed his earlobe, it's as if a fire was lit within the pit of Naruto's stomach. He gave a momentary shudder before a determined look took over his face as he slammed Sasuke upon the hard branch on the gigantic tree that had been the sole witness to their constant rendezvous.

"Forget patience, Sasuke. I've waited long enough, too long!" A sense of desperation finally showed through Naruto's voice as he straddled the other ninja, this time leading the dance as he slammed into the other's lips, his tongue greedily tasting each and every corner of Sasuke's mouth. Meanwhile, both their hands were busy ridding themselves of the unnecessary garments that have been the barrier that separated them.

As their skin made contact, a fire was instantly lit within them and the two wrestled for a bit, neither yielding to the other as each hands reaffirmed the other's presence, hungry and undeniably desperate to feel each other. It would be quite a while before the two would battle for dominance, before Sasuke finally ended up on top, a confident smirk on his face as he looked at a flushed Naruto's face.

"I'm serving you this time, hokage- _sama_ so relax and let me handle the rest." Naruto could only shudder at Sasuke's low and husky voice, his mouth dangerously close to his ear. So close that he could feel each words tickle his skin, lighting a fire that sent waves of electricity with every vibration.

"You don't need my permission, Sasuke. Serve your hokage! I've waited for you all this time. I'm allowed to be impatient, aren't I?" Sasuke merely grunted in reply.

"Shut up dobe. Don't tell me how to do my job." Naruto mewled as he felt Sasuke bit his ear, the other enjoying the musical moans that involuntarily escaped from his partner. As for Naruto, his body instantly felt feverish, his breath rising as Sasuke's mouth moved down to his neck as he greedily sucked upon the tanned yet firm skin. Naruto's hands found their way at the back of Sasuke's neck whose one snaked its way to his hokage's thin but firm waist, while the other was busy memorizing the chest, tracing non-existent scars that have long been healed by the Kyuubi.

Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke sucked and bit even harder, desperation growing with each time his lips made contact upon the delectable treat before him. This is the man that have chased him to the ends of the earth, and he'll be sure to worship every inch, every centimeter. Briefly annoyed at the lack of scars, Sasuke mercilessly attacked the helpless skin before him knowing that by tomorrow, none of his marks will remain, courtesy of the ever present guest in his beloved's body. But he can still try of course.

The soft moans that Naruto were emitting were music that erased the weariness from Sasuke's body. He have been fighting and expending his chakra to travel between dimensions all to atone for his sins. But he didn't mind doing it. For he knows he's doing it for Naruto, his partner, his other half, his most important person. Naruto have been and still is his life compass, always at the forefront of his reason for living.

No more words were exchanged between the two as they made passionate love underneath the moonlight, each trying to etch this memory into the deepest corners of their souls for they know not when they'll see each other again.

Desperate touches and heat enveloped them as they basked in each other's presence, for only in these moments can they truly enjoy each other's company, without worry, without reservation.

"Take me Sasuke! I want you now!" And so Sasuke did, needing no further encouragement. He'll be sure to satisfy his beloved all night long and in turn, he'll be sure to burn this night into the deepest recess of his soul. For when he will soon traverse the places between dimensions; where no man will ever come, they will be a constant reminder that somewhere, someone is always waiting for him.

-o-o-o-

It had been nearly dawn when Sasuke would wake. He had always been a light sleeper. Years of traveling alone has taught him to be cautious of his surroundings. A rare yet satisfied smile graced his face as he looked upon the tanned naked figure that's sprawled on his chest.

Compared to him Naruto have always been a heavy sleeper, as if without a care in the world. He kissed the other man's forehead as he looked at the incoming light that signaled the beginning of a new day.

Sasuke's hand made its way to his partner's behind, still feeling the wetness from last night's lovemaking that ended only a few moments ago. With a satisfied smirk, he studied the man's weary yet handsome features.

Years of late night duty as hokage have done a number on Naruto, but to Sasuke, his face still remained ever so beautiful. For this man have moved heaven and earth to search for him, believed in him and gave him a place to call his home.

Sasuke buried his nose upon the man's golden hair, enjoying the other's scent for as long as he could, for once they will part, he will soon begin another journey of solitude, uncertain of their next encounter.

But Sasuke doesn't mind.

As long as he can protect Naruto and his home, he's fine with being alone and risk his life. He have resolved to protecting this man's smile, this light that have brought him back from the brink. For he have been the first to accept him and he have been the only one to see him for who he is when everyone else turned their backs on him. For now, he will enjoy and bask in this man's presence- away from responsibilities, away from family, away from all the worries of the world.

-o-o-o-

  


Owari  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh This is my sorry attempt at fluff haha. But I'm not sure how it turned out. I swear I can't do one shots that well. But I'll try better next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
